Sparrow
by Thai BS
Summary: Pelos sete infernos Jack, sai da minha cabeça e deixe-me viver em paz nessa ilha de ninguém!


Conversar com você pelo navio me fazia bem. Bem até demais. Eu o queria pra mim, com todas as forças do meu corpo, queria passar de amiga para amante e assim por diante. Queria pode dizer diante a todos que eu era sua e você meu. Mas as coisas não acontecem do jeito certo não é? E até hoje quando olho pro céu digo a mim mesma que era apenas desejo da carne. Desejo que nunca foi saciado. Um pecado alojado em mim para sempre.

Ah Jack, você era um bom homem. Um bom homem com cheiro e gosto de mar... A lembrança do nosso único beijo atormenta meus pensamentos, me fazem querer colocar a mão entre as pernas e pensar em você, mas isso não é o que damas fazem. Apesar de pirata, ainda sou uma dama, filha de um governador. Eu me agüentava toda noite.

Quando seu rosto aparecia para mim, eu logo pensava em Will, o meu Will. Ele aquecia meu coração. O calor dele era gostoso e não machucava, enquanto o seu Jack, só me causava agonia e vontade. Eu não agüento mais ter você em meus pensamentos. Preciso acordar mais uma vez, olhar nos seus olhos e perceber que você nunca me vê quando conversa ou flerta comigo. Você flerta com o mar, o instiga a ser desafiador. Você o ama com mais fervor do que já amou alguma prostituta em uma noite suja de Tortuga. Eu queria ser o mar pra você pelo menos uma vez.

Se você fosse meu por pelo menos uma noite, eu acho que te juraria amor eterno só pra ver um sorriso safado e irônico brincando nos seus lábios me fazendo perder o fôlego, e você simplesmente me calaria com um beijo para não ter que tocar no assunto de sentimentos, ou mais especificamente amor. E eu não me importava desde que durante uma noite inteira você pensasse e visse apenas a mim e não o mar. O maldito mar.

Já havia vasculhado completamente a ilha na qual Will havia me deixado no fim da batalha contra as Índias Orientais. O mesmo o dia no qual eu repeti as suas palavras com certo rancor na voz, nem mesmo percebido por você ''_Não teria dado certo entre nós Jack_''. Pelos sete infernos, você sabia que eu estava certa, mas mesmo assim respondeu com uma dor inconfundível nos olhos. E essa dor eu não consigo esquecer. Assim como seu beijo. Assim como você.

Sentei-me em uma pedra perto suficiente do mar para senti-lo salpicar em meu rosto. Era seu cheiro ali, sempre seria. Todo lugar parecia me lembrar a algo de você, acho que estou enlouquecendo Jack, não é normal pensar tanto assim em alguém, sentir alguém tão perto a ponto de quase tocar. E sentir todas essas coisas por alguém que não era meu. Por alguém que não era Will. Você algum dia perceberia que a esposa de seu melhor amigo, por assim dizer, o quer tão ardentemente quanto é preciso respirar? Acho que não, você sempre se fez sonso.

Inspirei fortemente o ar, o sentido passar por todo meu corpo, era como uma caricia. Uma caricia sua. Oh céus! Eu tenho que parar de pensar em você em tudo que faço, até respirar me lembra a você. Maldito pirata, eu o amaldiçôo! Para o baú de David, o lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído. Só atormenta-me.

O que Will pensaria de mim se me visse tão afetada por você, meu querido? Só o pensamento dói-me o peito, o que me faz esquecer de você por alguns momentos, poucos e rápidos momentos eu me esqueço que você existe Jack Sparrow. Ou melhor, Capitão Jack Sparrow. Acho que isso indica que eu tenho salvação, que eu não precisarei viver sobre a sombra do desejo e curiosidade para sempre. Eu era tão idiota.

O sol já começava a despontar no horizonte quando me retirei da pedra, talvez pela loucura que estava na minha cabeça tive um vislumbre de velas negras. Apenas um vislumbre. Fazia apenas dois anos que William havia partido, faltava muito ainda para regressar e ninguém poderia chegar até aquela ilhota sem conhecer o caminho.

Jack não conhecia o caminho. Somente os marujos de Will, apenas eles. Tomei o rumo em direção à pequena caverna na qual me abrigava, deitei-me sobre a cama e adormeci com os longos dreads, o cheiro de mar e o sorriso sacana perambulando em meus pensamentos.

Eu sentia suas mãos sobre meu corpo. Suor escorria pelas minhas costas, eu sentia sua língua em meus seios e barriga, parecia que ele estava em todo lugar. O maldito Sparrow tinha tantas mãos desde quando?

Deixei um gemido escapar entre meus lábios e como resposta, senti seus lábios encostados em minha barriga, se curvarem em um sorriso. Senti? Isso era um sonho não era? Mas é tão real que dá quase para tocar. E assim o fiz, levei minha mão até seus dreads e os senti. Eu senti os dreads em minha mão. Não era um sonho, havia alguém sob meu corpo.

-Jack? –Sussurrei baixinho seu nome, esperando que se fosse um sonho não terminasse ali, pois era assim em todas as noites, eu sonhava e quando o chamava... Eu simplesmente acordava.

- Lizzie... – Não era um sonho. Jack estava ali, tudo era real.

Abri os olhos para ter certeza, e os verdes se encontraram com o negro. Olhos que eu nunca esqueceria, contornados por um lápis preto. Era o meu Jack. Acariciei seu rosto sentindo sua barba espessa em meus dedos, um pequeno sorriso brincava em meus lábios. Deslizei meus dedos por toda sua face gravando seus contornos para minha mente e tato nunca esquecerem.

Nossos olhos não se desgrudavam. O desejo forte do pirata a minha frente era palpável, transbordava por seus olhos, e céus, como eu queria mergulhar nesse desejo, nesses olhos. Como eu o queria. Ele parecia perceber tudo, pois um típico sorriso safado repousava em seus lábios. Eu queria mordê-los para retirar aquele sorriso que arrepiava minha espinha, e assim o fiz.

Mordisquei-lhe o lábio, cheio e macio, do Capitão Jack Sparrow e como resposta senti seu aperto em minha cintura aumentar. Eu queria me entregar de corpo e alma a esse pecado, queria senti-lo correr minhas entranhas, queimando por onde passasse. Eu iria trair Will. Mas quem se importava com Will Turner quando havia Jack Sparrow sobre si e no meio de suas pernas?! Só este pensamento fez-me revirar o estomago, eu o teria dentro de mim e poucos instantes e nada além disso importava.

Mas eu precisava ter certeza. Certeza de que era a mim que ele via e queria, e não ao maldito oceano pelo qual ele havia se apaixonado perdidamente. Eu o queria por inteiro. Queria sua alma e corpo. Eu queria Jack Sparrow, e não importava se ele estaria ao meu lado no dia seguinte.

Segurei o rosto do meu mártir entre as mãos e olhando dentro de seus olhos perguntei.

- Quem você está vendo Jack? Quem eu sou? – A resposta errada e meu mundo iria ruir, todo esse tempo de desejo infundado e paixonite teria sido em vão, e eu rezava para os deuses que ele desse a resposta certa.

- Eu só vejo você Elizabeth Swan. É você e nada mais. – E com um ultimo suspiro juntei meus lábios aos dele. Era uma dança cheia de saudade, angustia, culpa e desejo. Tinha gosto de mar e rum, uma bebida vil assim como ele. Não havia coisa melhor no mundo.

Mais uma vez não pude deixar de comparar Will com meu capitão. O gosto de Jack era salgado, forte e perigoso, já o de Will era doce, calmo e leve... Era fácil. O beijo do moreno de dreads doía, pois era bom demais para nunca mais provar, já o do Capitão do Holandês Voador era normal, suave como uma brisa. Era perigoso arriscar não era? Ainda bem que eu, Elizabeth, amava o perigo.

Quando dei por mim havia trocado de posição com o moreno, eu estava por cima, mas não o sentia. Eu via Sparrow abaixo de mim, olhando dentro dos meus olhos, mas não o sentia. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Ele chamava meu nome em um tom suave e calmo, mas nenhum som saia da minha boca em resposta. Estaria eu morrendo?

Acordei de supetão, suada e arfante com o centro entre minhas pernas latejando. Era tudo um sonho? Senti um nó na garganta, eu não aguentaria mais uma noite de sonhos reais como essa. Eu estava completamente afogada em desespero e desejo. Eu queria alivio, mas sabia que se não fosse _ele_ a me dar de nada adiantaria.

Levantei zonza em direção ao mar, eu precisava de um banho. Meu joelhos tremiam assim como minhas mãos e lábios. Eu havia explodido só com o beijo de Jack? Estava definitivamente louca. Os raios de sol do meio dia banharam meu corpo, queimando minha pele e secando meu suor. Minha garganta estava mais seca que o normal, mas poderia agüentar.

Tirei a blusa de linho que usava para dormir, estava molhada de suor, e a deixei em cima de uma pedra. Sentir os raios de sol pelo meu corpo era de certa forma gostoso, lembrava-me aos abraços de Will. O mesmo Capitão o qual eu traia em pensamentos e sonhos. Mas logo tirei esse pensamento da minha mente perturbada.

Corri em direção a água, sem me importar com a água gelada, e quando a mesma estava na minha cintura, mergulhei. Era calmo lá em baixo, como se nada pudesse me atingir ou incomodar. Fechei os olhos e me deixei afundar, a pressão em meus ouvidos era reconfortante apesar de perigosa. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei embaixo d'água mas precisava emergir, já estava quase que sem ar. Assim o fiz. E do mesmo modo rápido em que abri os olhos eu o vi na minha frente. Black Perl.

Eu reconheceria aquele navio em qualquer lugar do mundo, apesar da distancia em que se encontrava era fácil de reconhecer. Ele vinha a todo pano, como era de se esperar, mas o que fazia nesse lugar de ninguém? E antes de qualquer suposição o nome que tanto me atormentou nesses últimos dois anos foi sussurrado em meus ouvidos. _Capitão Jack Sparrow_. Ele estava a caminho e em menos de 3 horas atracaria nessa praia.

O fogo subia pela minha espinha. Eu não deixaria Sparrow escapar dessa vez. Percebi um sorriso malicioso se formar em meus lábios, e não fiz nada para impedir.


End file.
